


Loss

by MishaRain



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Drabble, Gen, Hawk Moth is Gabriel Agreste, Implied/Referenced Character Death, Post-Hawk Moth Defeat, Sad
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-16
Updated: 2018-07-16
Packaged: 2019-06-11 13:12:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 358
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15316239
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MishaRain/pseuds/MishaRain
Summary: Chat Noir went too far this time. These are the repercussions.





	Loss

“Chat! Don’t you dare leave me!”

“My Lady, you know I have no choice!”

“You can’t. You can’t do this to me again!”

“My Lady, I’m sorry. So so sorry”

“Chat! No!”

* * *

 

Years passed. She was never the same ever again. She did her job. But it was without smiles. Without her partner. Without her love, realized too late.

Paris mourned the loss of its precious Chat and the loss of the Lady’s spirit. Only then did they realize his importance, but there was nothing that could be done.

* * *

Slowly the world lost interest in Paris’s heroes. But the Lady never forgot and never forgave him for leaving her and she never forgave herself for letting him. She had long returned the miraculous; the memories had been too much. She had begged Master Fu to use the power of the cat and ladybug miraculouses to erase her memories, her pain.

But he had refused. She cried and cried, but he still refused. Slowly she began to heal, but nothing could ever heal that pain in her heart, resonating down to her very soul.

* * *

Across the city, an already broken man now could never be at peace. He had lost his wife and his son. In his initial fury, he had tried to destroy his own miraculous. He could not bear the reminder that, in his attempts to get his wife back, he had caused himself to lose his only son too.

When he failed, he threw it away, not even caring to know where it ended up. He didn’t want to ever be able to use the power again. What was once a source of hope was now a reminder of an even greater loss.

* * *

A lifetime passed. Then two. Then many more. The Lady had joined her Chat long ago, finally at peace. All too soon there was no one left to remember the Lady and her Chat. The tales of Ladybug and Chat Noir were nothing more than legends. With the threat of the broken man gone, Paris and the world no longer had a need for the heroes.

They were a tale lost to time.

**Author's Note:**

> This is just a short drabble that I wrote as kind of a little foray into writing ML fic. Please feel free to leave constructive criticisms! Thank you! -Misha


End file.
